Orange
by Schizophrenic Anon
Summary: Little scribble. nothing much. kinda day-in-the-life type


orange one of the bad fics my split persona has trashed.... well... whatever. I had just finished reading MacBeth then.  
  
BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE  
If any part of this fic hints on who I really am (which I doubt), just shut up and stop reading my stuff. forever.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing except my own crazy self.  
  
  
  
Orange   
  
  


_Ring!_  
  
The bell hanging on the door rang as Inverness stepped into the Koneko No Sumu Ie. Four guys were inside. The tallest one, a blond, was wrapping something. He looked interestingly at Vernes as she went in. The red-haired one was watering the plants. A brown-haired one was tending to the counter while another was playing a computer game behind him.   
  
The one at the counter greeted her, "Welcome! I'm Ken. How may I help you?"  
  
Vernes stepped closer to the counter. "Hello, Ken. Um, Do you have any orange roses?"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "Er, orange? I'm not really sure... Well, If you have to talk about roses, talk to him." He pointed at the redhead. "Hey, Aya! A question for you!"  
  
The one called Aya wrapped up his watering and faced their customer. Vernes asked again, "Do you have orange roses?"  
  
"No," Aya answered coldly.  
  
"Are they out of stock?"  
  
"We've never sold orange roses before."  
  
"You've got all sorts of exotic plants, why not sell orange roses?"  
  
v For some reason, she was starting to get into Aya's nerves. "Because there AREN'T any orange roses."  
  
His tone sounded a bit annoying to Vernes. "Oh, yes there are!" she argued.  
  
"No there aren't!" Aya answered back.  
  
"Yes there are!"  
  
"No there aren't!"  
  
Ken and the tall blond one, Yoji, started to break up the two before Aya overreacts (and you know what happens when Aya overreacts...SHI-NE!!!).  
  
"Aya, she's a customer! BE NICE!" Ken pulled on Aya's orange turtleneck collar.   
  
"Sorry, miss. He's just in a bad mood today. Why don't we go out tonight?" Yoji told Vernes, grabbing his opportunity.   
  
Vernes gave Yoji either a "You're a wierdo" or "Duh, I'm younger by what looks like ten years" look. Ken sweatdropped, and Aya still had that annoyed look on his face.   
  
Ken started apologizing. "I'm sorry for the behavior of my friends, but we really don't have those orange roses you were talking about."  
  
"Hmph. You *should* be sorry," she looked at Yoji, "No, I won't go out with you," her eyes stared at Aya, "You should be thankful that someone as NICE as KEN was on your side." She and Aya just glared at each other, with streaks of electricity almost visible between their stares. After a few seconds, Inverness turned around and stomped out of the shop.  
  
Her departure left Yoji stunned, Aya with his everyday cold frown, and Ken with a REAL big smile. The three were looking at the door.   
  
Omi finished his game and stood in front of the three staring at the exit. He was the one using the computer behind Ken. "What happened?" They didn't move. "Hey! WHAT HAPPENED???"  
  
The three blinked at Omi. Ken, still smiling, said, "That girl was asking for orange roses..."  
  
"Hn. Who ever heard of orange roses?" Aya snorted.  
  
"She won't go out with me..." Yoji sighed.  
  
"But there ARE orange roses," Omi said.  
  
"WHAAAT?!"  
  
"I said there are orange roses," he repeated. "A whole bunch of 'em are in the storeroom."  
  
"You mean we could have sold her some and Aya wouldn't have argued with her and she didn't have to get mad?" Ken sweatdropped. "Well WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!?"  
  
"Starcraft is too addictive."  
  
"That's IT?!?! Why you..." Yoji had to grab Ken so he wouldn't choke Omi to death. Omi dodged behind Aya and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"The thing to do now is apologize and give her what she wanted, OK?" Yoji convinced Ken.   
  
"You're right," Ken said. "Now, who would give her the roses? Hmm..." all three looked at Aya.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  


***  
  


Omi wrapped about 12 orange roses from the stockroom and dropped them in Aya's hands.  
  
"Why me?" Aya complained.  
  
"Because you're the hot-tempered one who argued with her," Ken shoved him in Aya's car. "I'm driving," he smiled proudly.  
  
"You KNOW how to drive?" Omi asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I'm old enough. Anyway, this'll be a great learning experience."  
  
Aya, Omi and Yoji shivered.  


***  
  


Inverness almost jumped as a car screeched to a stop right in front of her and a very dizzy, disoriented Aya who looks like he's about to puke was pushed out by three pairs of hands.  
  
Aya walked towards her and tossed her the bunch of roses then turned around, only to see Omi with some darts and Yoji with his wire looking very ready to attack him.   
  
Aya turned around again. "erem... Sorry. We had them after all."  
  
Vernes was frozen. But when she thought about the price she defrosted and asked, "How much for these?"  
  
"Well, about 30,000----" his words were cut short when he felt his back being mildly pierced. Aya looked over his shoulder and saw Ken wearing his glove with very sharp looking claws...  
  
"Uh... on second thought... they're free."  
  
"Well, thank you." She let out a very cute smile.  
  
Aya felt piercing again. "So... uh... what's your name?"  
  
"Inverness," she replied. "Aya, right?"  
  
Aya nodded. "Inverness... MacBeth's castle."  
  
"Yes," Vernes smiled, "Good to meet someone who knows that..."  
  
"What can I say, it's a nice name."  
  
Aya and Inverness smiled at each other.  
  
Ken, Yoji, and Omi leaned on the car, smiling triumphantly at their work.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I told you it was bad. Criticisms, flames and death threats are highly expected. No fear, I won't bite. 


End file.
